<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ada x Leon Locked Door Smut by Vocalist2D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412018">Ada x Leon Locked Door Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D'>Vocalist2D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a NSFW (18+) fan-fiction about Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong from Resident Evil/Biohazard. It is roughly set in Resident Evil 2/Biohazard 2 (hence the spade keys mentioned.) It's somewhat more vanilla than I'm used to writing due to the environment it's set in, but please enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ada x Leon Locked Door Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon and Ada were running from zombies. They were trying to find a safe place to hide for now. The isolation from the outside world and being with each other tempted them to try something risky and risque. They both locked the doors at each side with Spade keys in a room with no windows. The zombies couldn't enter since the doors were sturdy.</p><p>The two begun off their fun time by Leon eating Ada out. He licked at her well-shaved vagina, making his way up to her clit to make her feel good. He continuously did this. Ada didn't make much sound to being eaten out, but her face and body reactions said she was enjoying it. He licked the insides of her vagina to help lubricate it more before he put his penis in. They were going to have to use a substitute lotion due to not having any actual lubricant. </p><p>Leon pulled his large throbbing cock out of his pants. He was about to insert, until Ada stopped him.<br/>
"Do you have the condoms and lube, Leon?" She asked.<br/>
"Y-yeah." He replied, flustered. He took out a condom and the lotion out of one of his pockets. He applied the lotion to Ada's vagina and his condom when he put it on. He then put in his cock, making Ada let out a happy but not too loud noise at it entering.<br/>
"That feels good, Leon." Ada reassured. Leon was making a bit of a worried face, bless his innocence. </p><p>Leon begun thrusting in-out of Ada's vagina. It was tight to start, then begun getting less difficult to thrust from the lotion, saliva and Ada's love juices. Leon's penis got more hard as he neared Ada's Gräfenberg spot. He hit it, making Ada cum and let out noise. He got flustered, giving Ada a small shy smile.<br/>
"...That feels really good." She said, embracing him. She begun moaning at this moment.<br/>
"Ada, I'm going to cum. Fuck..."<br/>
Leon let out a load of cum into the condom.<br/>
"I can feel that." Ada said with a very flustered face. Leon pulled out and let out a happy sigh. He embraced Ada tightly.<br/>
"You're burning up from embarrassment. How cute." Ada teased.<br/>
"Shut up." Leon back-talked with his now very red face.</p><p>Ada and Leon passionately kissed each other before getting cleaned up as best as they could, dressed back up, unlocking the doors and going their separate ways to fight off the zombies. The jobs they had to do was important, even if one of them wasn't telling the full truth of her line of work..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>